Welcome to Hetalia Gakuen!
by OtakuFive
Summary: Welcome to Hetalia Gakuen, where our dear country's, cities, and state's come together and chat! Friendships, Romance's, and Stupidity happen here! My name is simply W.C and I am the director here. Please do come on in, we will start with the story of our dear Texas also know as Lesly Ramirez.


xXxXx

**Based off an Rp**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, don't own their OC'S**

**Warning: IDK**

xXxXxX

Lesly peered slowly through the hallway door, not sure whether or not to enter. Today was Texas's first day at Hetalia Gakuen, and to say that she was nervous would be a huge understatement. She was very excited, just you know, nervous.

She was totally not trembling, or near the gasp of tears, because that's not what a heroic cowboy does.

Knocking softly, her red-brown locks of hair suddenly moved in front of her face, she tried moving it to the side but they would always come back to her forehead. "Now stay there you stupid hair!" She started searching through her vest pockets for a clip of sort, oblivious to the person who stood there watching her.

"There we go! Found a clip!" She placed it on her hair, and grinned happily. A cough was heard and she saw a girl with wavy long brown hair and bright brown eyes. She had a roundish face, and she looked friendly.

"Hello there my name is Chryssalyn, and I represent the Philippines, but you can call me Chryss if you want." She said with a fake cheerfulness, Texas, oblivious to it, returned the greeting with more energy. "Heya' there Chryss, my name is Lesly and I represent Texas!" She smiled and as Lesly sat down, a girl with long brown hair, with a black shirt, and black pants entered.

She dropped her bag, and a knife fell out. "Could she be like me?" Chryssalyn thought. The girl quickly hid the knife and coughed awkwardly. "Umm…My name is Vera and I represent 2p! Ukraine." Texas quickly stood up and quickly greeted her. "Howdy Vera, nice to meet ya!" Vera nodded and sat down.

"So when is our last member coming?" She pulled her knife and started cleaning it with a cloth.

A soft, very un-hearable "I'm here," was heard. Lesly stood up and walked behind the couch, sure enough a girl with blonde pigtails, and purple eye's was there timidly hiding in the corner. "Now there what ya' doing there?!" Lesly pulled her up, and sat her next to Chryss.

"Typical for a Canadian, being ignored, and silent. Reckon' that you're the female version?" She nodded slowly, blushing she quickly stood up, and said in the loudest voice she could (which was a normal toned), "My name is Madeline, and I represent the female version of Canada, I am in your care for the rest of the year!"

Chriss smiled warmly, "My name is Chriss, and that over there with the knives is Vera, the hyperactive one is Lesly." Lesly smiled. "Howdy!" Vera nodded in approval.

"Well then, we should decide on the rooms." Vera quickly said. "Dibs on my own room." Chryss said quickly. "Same over here." Laughing nervously Lesly turned to Madeline. "Well Maddie, since it seems that there are only three of us, we are going to share! Are you okay with that?" Madeline nodded and softly said, "it's okay." The duo stood up and walked on the entranceway to the rooms.

Chryssalyn sat next to Vera and unsure what to say she mumbled, "You seem to be a lot like me, and I want to ask if I ever need something, will you be there to help me?" Vera sighed and put away her knife, she closed her bag and said, "I understand why you would be asking me, you probably think that since you had it rough, you don't want to scar the younger ones like Lesly and Madeline." She paused and stood up; stretching her arms. "Everyone has their own battles, and since we are roommates, we should trust each other." With that said she left and Chryssalyn sighed, and stood up, ready to get a room.

xXxXxXx

"This room is perfect Maddie!" Lesly screamed and threw her bag on the bed near the windowsill, she then proceeded to throw herself there, sighing she snuggled into the warm pillow. "Man I love this bed! It's near a huge window, so I can escape the cops If I need too." Madeline quietly opened her luggage and started putting her clothes on the desk.

"Hey Maddie what's your bears name?" Lesly pointed to the white polar bear. "His name is Kumajiro." She continued with her packing, but after a few minutes she yawned. Lesly smiled warmly, "If you are tired, maybe you should take a nap Maddie, I'll watch over." She smiled. "Thanks for the offer, I'm going to accept it if you don't mind."

She laid in the bed, and after a while, Lesly heard soft snoring. She giggled, "That is adorable." Opening the window quickly, she gave a long whistle. She peered at the bushes and grinned evily when a bush was starting to move by itself. Out came a penguin, and it nudged her hand. Lesly grasped the penguin, and hugged it.

"Elizabeth can you believe that they allow bears, but not penguin's?!" Elizabeth nodded her head in disapproval.

"Yeah me neither."

xXxXx

It will get interesting later on! So please stick with this fanfic!


End file.
